


New Year

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Glee
Genre: Fuckurt Advent, Fuckurt Advent Boxing Day Jamboree, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck's new years starts off with a bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year

Before the ball even dropped, most of the members of the New Directions had either fallen asleep or passed out from too much alcohol. The only two that were currently watching Lady Gaga sing in Times Square was Puck and Finn. Puck had decided that it would be in his best interest to not drink his weight in Martinis and champagne. For some reason, Finn had volunteered himself to be the designated driver for Kurt, Rachel, and Jesse St. James of all people. Which meant the two currently had some time alone.

If you didn't count the passed out bodies currently littering the Puckerman living room floor. A fact that Puck was ignoring as the count down to the new year began. As Ryan Seacrest continued to be annoying, Puck decided this was one chance to kiss Finn. Something he had been wanting to do for the past year. He been waiting to long for the right moment and this was it. 

Finally it came as the crowd on the TV counted to one. Leaning over Puck kissed Finn passionately on the lips. As Finn reciprocated enthusiastically, Puck just knew this was going to be a very awesome year. 2012 would not only be the year they finally graduated but it would be the first with Finn being his boyfriend.

THE END


End file.
